At the Summer Festival
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: For deviantART Group again. Event Number 2/3: It's the Summer Festival at the Frontier and describe your character and events as they are at the Festival.
1. Event 2

**UBF2011 Event Number 2: Fireworks Display**

"A fireworks display, huh..." Siraru looked on as many trainers flooded the sign-up for the Fireworks Displays set later that night.

"Are you going to join?" Jo asked him.  
>"I guess..."<p>

Rai jumped up on top of his hat, "You should!"

Then it was later that night at the Fireworks Display.

Siraru's team was set to show their own fireworks in around the middle of all of the other trainers.

Siraru stepped up on the stage with all six members of his team behind him. He pointed into the air and spoke, "Let's start, Rai!"

"Got it!" Rai jumped off of his place on Siraru's head into the air and let out a powerful Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt, in a shocking blast, came right from Rai and into the air.

"Freeze it!"

Yuki held many Ice Shards above her head and threw them through the air. The multiple shards collided with the lightning, going much quicker than the latter was. The lightning froze in the air. As it started to fall to the ground, Siraru commanded, "Zoro, Hyper Beam!"

Zoro jumped above Siraru and launched a powerful Hyper Beam through the air. As soon as the very first part of the blast collided with the edge of the frozen Thunderbolt, shards of ice flew everywhere while the remaining electricity let off a discharge and dissipated into the air.

"Had, use Shadow Ball!"

Had shot off a Shadow Ball from his mouth. The crowd stared in awe and surprise as for some strange, unexplained reason, the Shadow Ball launched into the air but was coming straight back to the ground.

"Zo, Faint Attack."

Zorua jumped into the air and vanished. Zo landed back on the ground and everyone in the crowd watched as multiple black "streaks" from Faint Attack flew into the air alongside Shadow Ball.

"Rai, you already know what to do!"

"Alright!" Rai jumped into the air again but Siraru told Had to use Giga Impact. Rai turned around and shouted frantically, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAD?"

Had slammed into Rai and the mouse went flying much higher than the Shadow Ball and streaks. He turned down and then unleashed a Charge Beam. It flew right past the attacks coming after him.

"Idiot..." Siraru did a facepalm. He then countered, "Zo, Night Daze."

Zo let out the Night Daze. The scene became somewhat disorientated, more "colorful" for a Fireworks Show, someone could guess. Siraru then followed up by saying...

"Yuki, Hail!"

"Zoro, Flamethrower!"

Yuki let the Hail shards fly into the air alongside the Flamethrower Zoro launched. The Ice melted and collided with the Charge Beam letting a fairly short shower come down and sparks flying. There was a small blast of smoke and the streaks dissipated as everyone watched. And saw as the Flamethrower was still coming at Rai.

Rai started falling down much quicker, in a Volt Tackle.

Rai slammed down on the Flamethrower, probably not taking damage. The flames flew past him as well as the rest of the black streaks.

"Sucker Punch."

"WHAT?"

Soul- launched himself into the air and attacked Rai. Rai flew higher into the air once more. He was probably higher in the air than before. He fixed himself and finally let out a Thunderbolt, and what it seemed for some strange reason, a Charge Beam alongside it. The two blasts flew into the air and collided higher up. Everyone watched as they hit each other.

Fireworks in the shapes of various things, Pokemon, including Raichu, leaves, flowers, Pokeballs, even various Trainers participating in the UBF this year.

Rai landed back on the stage in front of everyone and cheered, "That's all folks!"

"Hyper Beam."

Zoro launched a Hyper Beam at Rai. There was a large cloud of smoke surrounding Siraru's entire team, and like that, they were gone. In the middle of the smoke, his entire team managed to leave the stage.

"How in the world did you launch Thunderbolt and Charge Beam at the _same_ time?" Jo asked after the performance. She probably already set off her own performance.

"MAGIC!" Rai teased.

"Quite amazing though." Jo smiled, turning towards Siraru.

"...I didn't think so. Rai was a total idiot and my team isn't focused on performances..."  
>"I think it's dumb luck then we could do it~" Rai smiled.<p>

With that, the night came to a close as the final Fireworks Performance came to an end.


	2. Event 3

**UBF2011 Event Number 3: At the Festival**

**PART 1: How did you find out about the Spring Festival?**

Siraru was sleeping in his bed, perfectly fine. He slowly breathed in and out. Then his quiet sleeping was disturbed when he found himself being poked by Jo. He turned around, trying to ignore her and then Rai fell off of the bed; Siraru forgot the Pokemon was there.

"OWIE"

Siraru woke up and looked off the side of his bed to see the Pokemon on the floor next to the bed. He then looked to his other side and saw Jo with her arms folded. Lastly, he looked at his clock and it was around six in the morning... He then complained, "Jo... Why are you waking me up at six in the morning...?"

"The Spring Festival, duh!"  
>"Spring Festival...?"<br>"Yeah! It was only a few minutes ago I got a message from someone else talking about it!"  
>"How did they find out?"<br>"They wake up early and saw the stuff being prepared."  
>"RIGHT NOW...?"<br>"They finished."

"Get dressed, let's go!"

That is how Siraru found out about the Spring Festival... This girl waking him up at six in the morning. Siraru put his clothes on and walked out of the apartment with Jo and his Pokemon.

**PART 2: How did you react to the Spring Festival?**

As soon as Siraru and Jo reached the surface from the Underground Apartment Systems, they saw the Spring Festival for themselves.

There weren't that many people awake yet or others that did not know. Siraru looked around and saw hundreds of stands set up and could guess, and probably know, that they were set out throughout the Ultimate Battle Frontier. Rai jumped up on his shoulder and exclaimed in awe, "This is amazing!"

"How in the world could they have possibly set this all up in one night?" Siraru asked.  
>"Maybe it's magic~" Jo smiled.<br>"Even magic couldn't have set this up..."  
>"Pokemon are magical things~" Rai teased.<p>

Siraru glared at him as Zo jumped on his other shoulder.

"This is..."

_Purely Impossible._

**PART 3: Did you browse the stalls?**

It was already seven in the morning when the group decided to check out the stalls before everyone else woke up. Siraru walked down one of the main roads and Rai immediately ran up to one selling dumplings. Well, that was self-explanatory...

**PART 4: Did you buy anything?**

Siraru walked up to the dumpling stall and took out some money from his wallet and handed it to the money. She, in return, handed over a few sticks with dumplings on them to Rai.

Throughout the day, Siraru bought a few... bows... for Rai and other fashionable Pokemon items and knew he was going to place them in his Fashion Case when he got back to the apartment. Rai was weird and Yuki and Zo were self-explanatory.

Siraru was even "forced" (or threatened by Rai's electricity) to buy a small suit... for Rai.

_Insane Pokemon..._

Then a hat and a bow tie were bought because apparently Rai knew about the Unova Region and that Siraru wanted to go there after the Tournament was finally over. How he knew, exactly, was unknown. All that was probably known was that he wanted to participate in a Pokemon Musical.

Anything else bought, was food... and more decorations... and more clothes.

**PART 5: What festival food did you eat?**

It was more than Rai that ate the dumplings that Siraru bought. Most of his Pokemon got to try whatever he bought. Specifically, Yuki was enjoying ice cream and snow cones.

Zo was enjoying chocolates and Zoro was enjoying any kind of sweets. Had was enjoying Pokemon food in many, many different flavors while Soul- wasn't particularly enjoying nor particularly hating any food he hate.

Siraru bought a few chocolates for himself, even though Jo bought some, she took some of his.

Towards the end of the day when he and his Pokemon (and Jo...) were enjoying cookies, Jo asked him, "Where exactly did you get all of the money?"

"Saika. She usually travels around the Sinnoh Region on her own time performing in cities and earning herself money. Usually she gives me most of it because I travel a lot more than she does and she wants me to buy things. Probably when I go to Unova she'll give me twice the normal amount for clothes and accessories because of how popular Pokemon Musicals are there. And there are foods only found in those other Regions..." Siraru sort of rambled on.

"I seeee." Jo spoke.

Towards the end of the night. Siraru remembered the Bake-Off and the Fireworks Show and the things he bought before he fell asleep that night. Only to find Jo saying, "I wonder when the Summer Festival is~~~~~"


End file.
